


Fight Me

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting to Kissing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It occurred to him, vaguely, that he wasn’t even supposed to be here, doing this crap game. But it was Sam’s idea, all his little brother’s fault. Sam was graduating soon and he wanted Dean to get to know his friends before the big day, considering they’d all be spending an entire day and night together when the date finally arrived. It was supposed to be a tension breaker, get to know who Sam’s college buddies were and maybe make a few friends too.</p><p>It wasn't supposed to be this damn competitive. Dean was going to kill that stupid blue eyed college kid. What kind of pretentious name was 'Castiel' anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for mistakes. i didn't edit this.
> 
> dedicated to laura (cains-mane) hope you like it!

Dean swore. This next round, he was going knock that arrogant sucker across the floor.

It occurred to him, vaguely, that he wasn’t even supposed to be here, doing this crap game. But it was Sam’s idea, all his little brother’s fault. Sam was graduating soon and he wanted Dean to get to know his friends before the big day, considering they’d all be spending an entire day and night together when the date finally arrived. It was supposed to be a tension breaker, get to know who Sam’s college buddies were and maybe make a few friends too.

It wasn’t supposed to be this damn competitive. How the hell did Sam think a basketball game would bring them all together? If anything, Dean had never felt more competitive, and damn angry.

One of Sam’s best friends, a guy with some damn _pretentious_ name, had been giving Dean a steely look for the entire game. Castiel something, Sam had said. The guy was supposedly studying in education, but he wasn’t built like a teacher. He looked like a solid wall that could knock any guy smaller than him off their feet. He had a mean stare that Dean wanted to smack off his face.

“Did some bug crawl up his ass and lay eggs?” Dean grumbled after Castiel’s team won the first two points. The guy wasn’t even celebrating. Just staring as his teammates cheered and clapped backs and hands.

“Give him a break,” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m friends with his family. He’s always like that. You just gotta’ get to know him.”

“Maybe I don’t _wanna_ get to know him,” Dean grumbled. But he let it go for the rest of the first half, grinning and laughing as Sam scored another few points for their teams, trading jabs with the captain of the other team. He had golden hair and even brighter eyes. Dean couldn’t be sure, but Sam had to be flirting with him.

It was almost enough to derail Dean’s attention. But during their break, Dean felt his anger bubbling once again as he overheard the other team speaking.

“So how about that older Winchester?” The blond one said, nudging Castiel in the arm. “He’s really good. Especially running next to his brother!”

“He’s decent,” Castiel muttered, flicking dust off his shirt as he glanced at said Winchester. Dean quickly glanced away, swallowing hard as he counted back from ten.

“He’ll burn out in the second half if he doesn’t learn to ease himself off. He’ll be worn out within twenty minutes at this rate.”

Dean inwardly cursed and chugged down a water bottle.

“You alright?” Sam asked.

“Peachy,” Dean snarled. “You’ll have to excuse me if I wipe the floor with your snotty friend.”

Sam raised an eyebrow in amusement. If he planned on saying anything, he chose not to after a glance at Dean’s face.

“Just try to have fun Dean. It’s not life or death here.”

But damn, Dean almost wanted it to be.

They started their match again a few minutes later. Most of the team was laughing, tossing to their teammates with sloppy movements and coordination. Dean, however, was like a match on fire. Castiel didn’t seem much different.

The energy between them was burning and electric. They blocked each other, ducked away from each other, did everything in their power to keep their team on top as the rest of their teammates played on, almost oblivious, save Sam and the blond opponent.

“Calm _down_ ,” Castiel snarled as he blocked Dean, hands wide and spread out. It was just enough to keep Dean on the edge of his toes, a little too uncertain to toss the ball in any direction. He needed Sam, _damnit_. This guy wasn’t giving him any breaks.

“After you, dickwad,” Dean snapped, instantly regretting it when the other man’s eyes flared. So much for getting on the good side of Sam’s friends.

“I’m trying to help,” he bit, stepping closer to make Dean step back. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“You started it!” Dean exclaimed. He dribbled the ball and dashed to the side, hoping to get at least some view of the court. But Castiel was quick. Just as soon as Dean moved, he was there, arms splayed out perfectly to keep Dean’s view minimal.

“What’s your damn problem?” Dean hissed, ducking his head to try and get a look past the guy’s shoulder. “Cut me some slack already! It’s just a damn game!”

“You’re the one being competitive!”

“You’ve been glaring at me all game! I can’t even take a step without you jumping on me. You sayin’ you ain’t competitive? Yeah right.”

He side stepped and caught sight of Sam. He tossed the ball before he could think better of it and watched as Sam disappeared further down the court.

He started to chase after his brother, but Castiel stepped in his way, effectively blocking him.

“I am _not_ competitive,” he snapped. “You’re highly distracting and making this game far more difficult than it needs to be.”

“Oh, I am? How the hell am I distracting, moron?”

Castiel’s cheeks flamed red. Dean assumed it was from anger as the man stepped closer, nearly sneering.

“You’re all over the place. You can’t stand still for one moment before you’re moving on. You’re sweatier than all of us combined and you’re going to over exert yourself.”

“So, you’re some physical nut or something?”

“Of course not,” Castiel rolled his eyes, cheeks still growing darker. “I’m in linguistics, not _physical education_.”

“Then leave me alone, _nut_.”

“Don’t be an ass.”

“Says the guy with a stick up his.”

Castiel grabbed his shirt before Dean could blink, staring wide eyed at the man in front of him.

“Just play the damn game and stop being distracting.”

“You mean sweaty? Look at yourself teach.’”

Castiel’s face flushed and his grip on Dean’s shirt tightened. “It’s not that you’re sweaty!” He exclaimed, not even flinching when the rest of their group suddenly dashed past them to get another shot at the hoop. “It’s just that the lights are reflecting the water and it’s highly attractive! At least towel off for the sake of _decency_.”

It took both of them a full second to realize what he’d spoken aloud.

“Attractive, huh?” Dean grinned slowly, watching the horror grow on the other man’s face.

“I-It’s factual,” Cas stammered, fist loosening against his chest. “Not personal. Don’t degrade this Winchester.”

“Depends on your definition of degrading,” Dean hummed. He leaned forward, placing his own hand over Castiel’s. “Cause I’m seriously considering degrading this.”

He startled the moment Dean’s lips touched his, a high pitched squeak echoing past his lips and hitting Dean’s.

He almost felt guilty. Almost. He could be taking advantage--but then Castiel was kissing back, fiercely. Both fists latched to Dean’s shirt, tugging him down hard against him until they were nearly devouring each other, oblivious to the rest of the court and if their friends were even watching.

Castiel’s lips were chapped, soft just past the outside. His mouth tasted like apples and coffee creamer, everything perfectly delicious and only made Dean crave more. He couldn’t help the hands that wandered down towards Cas’s waistline, fingers tugging on the belt loops until their hips were flushed together.

Cas groaned against him and Dean felt sunk. He could get used to _this_ , damn.

A tap on the shoulder startled them out of their make out session. Dean was the one to jump in surprise, but Cas just stared at him in blissful awe.

“So, uh,” Sam was mumbling, “if you guys wanna head out that’s fine. We’ll meet up with you later.”

Dean turned back to look at Cas. _Cas. When did he start calling him that?_

“So, you wanna grab a drink? A towel too, maybe?”

Cas stared at him for a hard moment before a lazy grin spread across his face. “Ditch the towel. I’m fond of Starbucks.”

Dean beamed. “Starbucks it is, teach.’”

**Author's Note:**

> me: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
